The Great Hecox
by Heaven-Backwards
Summary: Anthony has just moved to the West Egg for a new directing job, there in the West Egg lives his mysterious neighbor The Great Hecox. When he finally gets the chance to talk to him, he's better than anything he could have ever imagined. Will their relationship turn into something more? Smosh/The Great Gatsby. Ianthony. Slight Kalelanie, Kalanthony, & Marishire. May be rated M later.


**The Great Hecox Chapter 1**

It had been a long time since I visited my dear cousin, Melanie and my college roommate, I'd just gotten out of touch since I obtained my new job as a film director. I decided to pay them a visit in their home in East Egg. As soon as I arrived their Melanie grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"It's been so long, Anthony! I can't believe you like keeping your poor cousin waiting for you like this." She exclaimed.

"Forgive me, Melanie my dear, but I have been very busy."

"I know you have, but that's still no excuse!"

She kissed my cheek and I heard the grass crunching next to me and turned to see Joven.

"Anthony, my boy! Haven't seen you in ages!"

He slapped me on the back, and I cringed against his blow.

"Yes, good to see you as well, Joven."

Melanie wrapped her arm around Joven's.

"Joshua, I think we should invite Anthony inside for some brunch and maybe introduce him to…"

She leaned in and whispered the last part in his ear, so low that I couldn't hear.

"Of course, my dearest! That sounds lovely. Come along, Anthony."

I followed closely behind past their tennis court, pool, vineyard, among other glorious things. When we finally arrived I saw in front of me a monstrosity of a house. I stopped for a second in awe of it.

"Anthony?"

I glanced over at Joven and Melanie, already inside.

"You fall asleep, boy?"

I blushed in spite of myself and awkwardly followed them in. The inside was even more luxurious than the outside. Gleaming floors, crystal chandeliers, expensive paintings and statues, and glistening pianos in just about every room.

They led me to the back door and opened it and revealed a tea set, and a very beautiful girl. The girl smiled when she saw us and stood up.

"Melanie! Joven!" She ran over to them and kissed their cheeks, then finally glanced at me.

"Who's this?" She smiled at me kindly.

"This is my dearest cousin, Anthony Padilla." Melanie answered, and then looked over at me. "Anthony this is one of my very good friends, Kalel Cullen."

I held out my hand politely and kissed it as she placed hers in mine.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Cullen."

Kalel smiled. "It's very nice to meet you as well, Mr. Padilla. And, please, call me Kalel."

I nodded. "Of course, Kalel." I smiled brightly at her, she truly was beautiful, a sight to behold.

Melanie spoke up, startling me a bit. "Well, time for tea, perhaps?"

We all sat, Joven across from me, Melanie on my right, and Kalel on my left.

Melanie coughed politely. "You ought to see the baby."

"I'd like to."

"She's three years old now. Haven't you seen her?"

I shook my head. "Never."

"Well you ought to. She's—"

"Charles, can you bring the sugar?" Joven was calling to a man in a suit holding a tray.

The man nodded once, and went back inside.

"So, Mr. Padilla, how long have you lived in West Egg?" Kalel asked.

"Not very long. I just moved here for a job in directing films."

"Oh, interesting." She looked into my eyes, placing a loose hair behind her ear. "How long have you been interested in that sort of thing?"

"As long as I can remember. I took performing arts classes and the like back in school." I cleared my throat. "It's all I've ever been interested in, really."

Kalel smiled. "I never took you to be interested in that sort of thing."

I turned my head slightly confused. "Really? How so?"

She chuckled slightly. "I'm not sure. You just don't seem to be the type. Of course, I don't know you that well, but I am very good at reading people." She raised one eyebrow.

I smirked and raised the cup to my lips. "I'll remember that."

**AN: I plan on adding to this series in the future, I don't know how much and how often, but it will happen. :)**


End file.
